It Happened in the Hospital Wing
by Twin Exchange
Summary: Neville is called to the Hospital Wing during an emergency but what he finds is totally unexpected.


_A/N - __By _Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte_ for _ssShadow444_ aka my pimp Wayne._

* * *

It Happened in the Hospital Wing

* * *

Neville hurried from Greenhouse Four toward the castle steps, he didn't know why he had been summoned to the hospital wing in the middle of the night but he wasn't about to ignore the desperate call.

He would have to talk to Professor McGonagall about getting the floo network shut off after ten pm so he could get at least a couple of hours sleep a night; between marking Herbology assignments and writing love notes to his sweetheart Hannah Abbot he was exhausted and used all the sleep he could manage, which at the moment was next to none.

Cradling the Nuttiola plant close to his chest he raced up the marble staircase toward the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey's call had come through just after midnight, jolting him from where he had fallen asleep at his desk; she said she needed him to bring the plant and immediately. He hadn't even had an opportunity to ask why, he had just acted fast.

His robes almost tripped him up as he finally reached the wide double doors that housed Hogwarts sick and injured. A solitary lamp burned at the far end of the long white room and he rushed toward it.

He rounded the pale blue curtain and stopped short as he was confronted by a curious scene. Madam Pomfrey stood poised inches above the Potion Masters mouth, her hand rested against his lower stomach in what Neville could only describe as a lovers caress. If this was the kind of treatment she dolled out to Professors then Neville needed to find a way to get sick and fast, he thought to himself.

He clutched his plant tighter to his chest as he watched the Medi-witches hand slowly glide along the pale man's lower abdomen, her other hand was braced above his head on the pillow, clutching her wand.

Neville decided now was probably the better time to make his presence known, rather than later in case Snape woke up and saw him standing there. He cleared his throat and Poppy jumped a mile, the sounds of wood snapping floated across the hospital wing at the same time.

They both looked toward her hand and saw in her fright that she had snapped her wand in half.

"I am so sorry," Neville breathed, depositing his plant on a nearby chair and rushing forward to view the damage.

"Longbottom you idiot!" she hissed, staring down at her wand for a moment before discarding it over her shoulder. She glared at him a second longer before a long drawn out groan bought her back to her patient. Severus Snape was now sweating and thrashing on the long thin hospital bed.

"He's getting worse, we have to do something," she cried, her wild with fear and anticipation.

"I still have my wand, what can I do?" Neville asked, fishing through his robe pockets finding nothing but a few stray galleons and a week old rock cake from Hagrid's. Madam Pomfrey stood and glared at him a moment, her breath coming out in short hisses.

"This is bad, we are going to have to resort to muggle methods," she muttered, shifting back toward the restless Potions Master and once again holding her face close to his.

"We? … Muggle Methods?" Neville whispered, making to take his plant and run for the hills.

"Yes you and I are going to have to save this man Longbottom. Now look sharp," she snapped, rolling up the sleeves of her robe.

"What are we going to do?" he asked horrified, imagining her with a big knife cutting into flesh and strange silver instruments poking and prodding pink squishy bits. He shuddered and started to move toward the curtain again.

"This man has been poisoned, I have no choice but to use these methods without the proper spells," she exclaimed more to herself than the young Professor. She tugged the sheet from the older mans waist, exposing him to the cool air of the hospital wing. Neville looked down at the massive member that lay impassive against his thin thigh and gulped, realising that he couldn't escape.

"O-ok, what do you want me to do?" he asked, cautiously approaching the bed again, his eyes never wavering from the appendage that looked like it could have belonged on a hippogriff.

"I need you to put your face close to his and keep a nose out for any change in smell. Right now it is something akin to sulphur, it should change to strawberries when the cure takes effect," The medi-witch explained all business like.

"And what are you going to do?" he asked, positioning himself near the orifice that was emitting a less than desirable scent, he finally dragged his eyes away from the other mans private bits to stare at the yellowing crooked teeth.

"I am going to have to release the poison without magic, a damn sight more difficult with this method but effective none the less," she explained, glancing up at him before hoisting herself up onto the bed. The sudden movement of her straddling the Potion Master's chest bought his gaze away from the stench.

He watched in dawning understanding as the Medi-witch bent down the man's long body and took his flaccid member in between her palms. He couldn't see exactly what she did but he was almost certain that her mouth had become involved. The patients increased breathing seemed to confirm as much.

He stood watching in sick fascination as the witch's head bobbed up and down, her hands flying along the erect cock, almost milking him in her enthusiasm. Shifting uncomfortably as his own robes became tented he groaned and moved his body to a more agreeable angle, he was still able to smell Snape's breath but he could also view the show at the same time.

Her thin lips were stretched wide over the purple veined bucking beast, he watched as her pink tongue darted out on the up stroke, tasting his leaking essence before returning to her pumping motion. He found his own breath coming in pants and almost wished that was him on the bench; it had been several months since Hannah had come for a sleep over and he was after all a man.

He was jolted from his thoughts of his pretty girlfriend when he felt a hand brush against his tented robes, looking down he saw Snape's eyes were open to a mere slit, his cheeks were tinted pink with pleasure and his jaw was slack as he was pleasured. He opened his mouth to alert Poppy to the man's conscious state but the sudden grip on his most precious jewels stopped him short.

He and Severus Snape eye each other off, until the 'patient' raises one black eye-brow and slowly parts his robes, as if challenging him to make him stop. Neville's pants increase as his boxer clad form is revealed and still with that challenging glint in his eye Snape's hand pulls out the straining erection and begins to pump in time.

Neville found himself biting his lip to keep from crying out, his eyes never breaking contact with the older professor as they both find their sick pleasure. They both heard Madam Pomfrey let out a low moan and Severus' smirk just increases.

It wasn't long before Neville gave in to the pleasure he was reluctant to receive, but he was horrified when the potion master bought his hand to his mouth and removed the evidence. He quickly adjusted himself as the older man arched his back and found his own release, Poppy was there, collecting it all in a jar so that she could analyse the poison later.

"Quickly, slip one of the Nuttiola leaves beneath his tongue to draw out the last of the poison!" she cried, jumping from the bed to seal the jar and tend her patient. Neville had no choice but to comply, slipping the velvety leaf beneath the Potion Master's tongue, he was more than surprised when that same tongue caressed his fingers and the yellowed teeth held on for a moment longer than necessary.

Poppy returned with a flask of pepper-up potion and Neville quickly jumped back, flushing a deep crimson. Severus winked at him and his smirk became a grimace as he gave out a god awful groan, Neville was bemused how Poppy could believe anything so fake, but she did and she administered the potion at the same time as waving him out of her operating room.

Neville took one last glance at the 'patient' and Doctor before spinning on his heel and practically running back to the refuge of the Greenhouses, vowing to add a post script to his love letter to Hannah inviting her to Hogwarts for the weekend. Anything to erase his memories of what just happened.

* * *

_Please Review!_


End file.
